


When You Realize

by DrOmega101



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrOmega101/pseuds/DrOmega101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli Wallace never realized he could fall this hard in love with someone, not until he met one Adam Brody.</p><p>or Five times where Eli realizes he has a crush on Adam Brody</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Realize

**Author's Note:**

> A little ficlet that keeps popping up in my head and I just had to post it :3
> 
> Enjoy!

1.

Eli never considered himself one who was interested in finding an omega. Sure, he had the mild crush every now and then. But never anything that could he taken seriously. And besides, who would be interested in him? The geeky, math boy genius who could never go on a date without it ending with the other person crying.  
So it came as a shock when he found himself staring at one Adam Brody. Taking in the sight of his features, Eli found himself blushing.  
‘God, i just want to run my hands through his hair,’ It took him a second to realize what he just thought. ‘What the hell? Get it together El! He wouldn’t be interested in you even if he was an omega!’  
Brushing the thought aside, he turns his concentration back to his work.

2.

‘I’m standing way to close. But god he smells so good. Damn it man, get your mind out of the gutter and concentrate!’  
Eli stared at the screen in front of him. Brody was explaining something Eli didn't seem to comprehend. The only thing he could concentrate on was the scent that was radiating off Brody.  
‘Stop acting like a damn teenager,’ Eli berates himself. He’s never been like his before. So engrossed in another person, be it beta or omega.  
“Eli, are you listening?” the mention of his name brings Eli out of his thoughts.  
“Yeah yeah, I’m listening,” Brody gives him a questioning look before continuing.

3.

‘I really need to stop staring at him. He’s going to look up at any moment and see me looking at him,’ Eli sets opposite Brody, watching him eat breakfast.  
And as luck would have it, he’s still staring when Brody looks up giving him a questioning look.  
“Eli?”  
“Oh sorry, I was just ‘come on think of something’ watching that girl over there. I think I might have a crush on her,” Brody turns to where Eli is staring.  
“Corporal Barnes?” Brody is facing him again with a look of curiosity.  
“Yeah her. Shes very attractive,” Ei sees what looks to be a split second of jealousy ross Brody’s eyes before he gets up and walks off, muttering something about work needing done.  
“Great job Eli, your an idiot,” Eli mumbles before slamming his face into the table.

4.

Eli’s dreams as of late have been very distracting. So distracting that the only thing he can think about now is what it would be like able to hold Brody. What it would be like to trail kisses down his neck and shoulder. To be able to take i his scent, the taste of his skin.  
Every time he’s working with Brody, he can’t help himself and ends up watching his every move.  
‘God, what is wrong with me?’

5.

It wasn't until after Brody left the control room that he realized Rush was watching him. A look of amusement on his face.  
“What?” Eli asks.  
“You keep watching Mr. Brody, why?”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Eli knows that he’s not convincing anyone.  
“You know exactly what I’m talking about,” there’s a pregnant pause. “Oh for the love of god, just go after him already!”  
Eli looks at him in shock. He stands there for a few moments, and before he even realizes it he’s running down the hallway after Brody.  
“Hey Brody wait!” he sees Brody stop and turn at the mention of his  
name.  
“What is it Eli?” Eli stops in front of Brody, breathing hard as he tries to catch his breath.  
He stares at Brody for what seems like forever before he throws caution to the wind and leans in, kissing him hard.


End file.
